The MEDFREE Valve Repair System will innovatively improve upon the current market leading MitraClip device, while leveraging and building on the proven percutaneous Alfieri edge-to-edge repair technique. We aim to address this vastly unmet percutaneous structural heart market by delivering a simpler, easier-to-use device in a smaller 12 Fr catheter system that can be used by a single operator.